This invention applies to the field of covers for recreational vehicles. In particular, it applies to recreational vehicle covers of a rigid, yet portable nature which are capable of protecting a recreational vehicle from harsh weather and from winter snow loads. Recreational vehicles include, but are not limited to travel trailers, fifth wheel trailers, motor homes and campers. The typical recreational vehicle has a flat roof that is not intended to carry large amounts of snow. This invention provides for an additional roof above the roof on the recreational vehicle itself which is portable and lightweight and is pitched in order to be able to shed water and snow.
In the past, recreational vehicle covers which were capable of protecting the recreational vehicle from harsh weather and snow loads were typically permanent or semi permanent structures attached to real estate. Alternatively, recreational vehicle owners often had to store their recreational vehicle in sheds or garages if they wanted to protect them from adverse weather or snow. Recreational vehicle covers, which were portable, tended to be manufactured from lightweight materials such as canvas and were neither intended nor capable of carrying heavy loads.
In recent years, it has been found necessary to attach more and more fixtures and appurtenances to the roof of recreational vehicles. These include vents of various types as well as skylights, TV antennas, and air conditioning units for example. A roof cover must be able to accommodate these appurtenances and obstructions and still allow them to properly perform their intended functions. Ample airflow must also be permitted under the recreational vehicle cover to allow vents and air conditioning units to function properly. In addition, the roof cover needs to be sufficiently flexible and adjustable to allow for the many different sizes, roof shapes and types of recreational vehicles that are available.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,473 does show a pitched framework for a travel trailer canopy but the framework cannot be easily assembled nor disassembled because of its heavy timbers and the framework would not be easily altered to fit differing sizes and styles of travel trailers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,396 also shows a roof structure for a mobile home and presumably for travel trailers, but here again the roof structure is intended either as a permanent or semi-permanent structure. It uses a center support approach to create a pitch, but the system is not easily mounted or demounted. It does not provide any mechanism for varying the height of the roof cover to allow for different roof appurtenances which is a necessary feature for a recreational vehicle cover to be usable on different types and sizes of recreational vehicles.
There is therefore a need for a cover for recreational vehicles which would be capable of protecting the vehicle from harsh weather and snow and yet at the same time be easily assembled and disassembled and adjustable to fit different sizes, styles and types of recreational vehicles.